


darling, i adore you

by pisces_palindrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Fluffy, Gay Sex, I now realise after writing the whole thing that this is all just a load of fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis, obviously, please don’t judge me, the tiniest little hint of it, this is my first fic on here, two cute little gaybies who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_palindrome/pseuds/pisces_palindrome
Summary: Louis and Harry have cute, sleepy morning sex. And maybe they have a little blowjob session in the shower.





	darling, i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Nice to meet everyone, thanks for choosing to read this fic. It’s my first one on here, so don’t be afraid to judge it. 
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism, but won’t allow rude comments. Other than that, enjoy reading!

"Haz?" Louis calls out as he steps into their house, the door clicking shut behind him. He receives no answer, so he quickly turns around and locks the door before shaking off his jacket and hanging it on the clothes hooks next to the burglar alarm. He then proceeds to take his shoes off.

"Haz?" He says quietly as he enters the dark kitchen, dim moonlight eerily casting shadows on the walls and reflecting off the dishes. No answer again. He turns to walk into their living room.

"Harry?" He whispers, then smiles fondly when he finds his boy wrapped up in an orange and yellow blanket, lying on the sofa. Louis steps closer and sees goosebumps rising along the smooth surface of Harry's bare legs. He must be cold.

Cradling Harry's head to his shoulder, he slides an arm beneath both Harry's back and his thighs and picks him up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Harry quietly mumbles something incoherent into the side of his neck, snuffling into his collarbone.

Louis carries Harry up the stairs into their bedroom. Before brushing his teeth, he gently places Harry down onto the bed and tucks the covers in around his body and pulls them up to his chin.

Harry gets very cold very easily. If he isn't covered, he turns into a cuddle bug, and wraps his long limbs around either a pillow or Louis. Louis doesn't mind that, in fact, he loves to cuddle with his boy, but he doesn't really enjoy waking up to an elbow in his face or a knee in his stomach.

Louis, on the other hand, is like a human radiator. He becomes boiling hot in the middle of the night, so wears practically nothing to bed and wraps his arms around Harry, whose soft skin is nice and cool and refreshing.

They balance each other out and are basically perfect for each other. Everyone agrees.

Louis hurries to the bathroom and quickly brushes his teeth before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed behind Harry, wrapping an arm around his slim waist and nosing into his neck, Harry's long curls tickling his chin.

He presses a kiss to the back of Harry's neck after whispering, "Good night, my sleepy little baby. Sweet dreams." And then he closes his eyes and is out like a light.

* * *

Louis wakes up as a result of the bright sun in the morning to Harry's beautiful face in his field of vision. Harry's arms are hidden under his pillow and he's managed to flip over onto his stomach, his face turned in Louis' direction as he snores quietly.

Louis' arm is still around Harry's waist, so he pulls it back to cup Harry's jaw, his thumb tracing Harry's cheekbone and then his plush bottom lip.

He plants a gentle kiss on Harry's mouth before sitting up and stretching his arms, his back cracking as his hand moves down to scratch at his bare stomach.

He wants to wake Harry up so that they can kiss and cuddle and giggle sleepily at each other as Harry nearly trips over the duvet, yet again, but can't find it in himself to disturb the sleeping angel in front of him.

And then it clicks in his mind. Louis knows the perfect way to wake Harry up without making him grumpy.

Louis slowly shifts to hover over Harry, pulling the brightly coloured blanket off his shoulders and pushing his thin shirt up to reveal his skin, kissing a path down his soft, smooth back.

Louis skips over Harry's bum and instead goes to kiss up and down his pale thighs, sucking marks into the otherwise unblemished, soft skin. Harry squirms in his sleep, his thighs twitching restlessly as the stubble on Louis' cheeks rub against them before relaxing.

Louis slowly peels off Harry's short, tight black boxers which were clinging to his arse and pulls them down Harry's long legs. He then bites down on the marks on Harry's legs and nibbles at the crease where Harry's thigh meets his bum. Louis quickly grabs his pillow and lifts Harry's body up, gently placing it under his hips.

Louis' hands slide up Harry's legs, cupping his thighs as his thumbs press down into the marks that he has made before they move upwards and knead Harry's arse. His lips ghost over the most rounded part of Harry's arse cheek before he bites down into the soft flesh.

He sucks a love bite into Harry's skin, and he loves how Harry tastes at this time. Harry's body suddenly jolts, and Louis can pinpoint the exact moment when Harry wakes up looking for Louis, seemingly confused even as he ruts unknowingly against the pillow, hips pressing back against Louis' face. 

* * *

Harry wakes up to his arse feeling oddly exposed to the cold air, wondering if he's managed to wet himself at the age of 21 and Louis has had to take off his boxers.

The last time he pissed himself was when he was 9, and Gemma made him watch Jeepers Creepers with her. That was 12 years ago.

He tiredly opens his bleary eyes to look for Louis, who isn't sleeping peacefully by his side. Neither is Louis' pillow. "Lou?" Harry calls out, then his body suddenly melts into the bed.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he moans, his hands twisting in the sheets as he buries his head in his pillow when Louis' tongue laps at his hole.

Louis momentarily moves his head away and places a soft kiss on the middle of his back. "Morning, sweetheart," he says, his voice raspy, and it makes Harry just want to kiss him all day, but they're both just a little preoccupied.

"Lou, stop talking and get on with it," he tries to demand, but his voice just ends up trailing off into a pathetic little whimper when Louis' fingers start to dig harshly into his skin.

"Patience is a virtue, you know? A certain curly haired little cupcake told me that when I️ was horny and wanted a blowjob, so I'm just going to return the favour."

Louis caresses Harry's leg before spreading his cheeks open with careful hands, fighting the urge to ravage Harry's arse and turn it bright pink. He firmly presses his thumb to Harry's hole, which flutters at his touch.

"You know, my love, you have a seriously under appreciated and underrated arse," Louis decides to randomly comment. "It is lovely. Not too small, not too big. Fits well into my hands. Nice and round and perky."

"Fuck!" Harry cries out when Louis smacks his arse, pushing backwards into his right hand for more. He whimpers when Louis’ nails scratch down the soft skin of his inner thigh, biting down on his pillow to stop himself from making any more pathetic noises.

“And it jiggles quite nicely when I️ spank you," Louis finishes, smirking as he smooths a hand over the fading redness where he spanked Harry.

"Louis," Harry whines, sniffling into his pillow. "You can't just- you can't just say stuff like that!" Louis huffs out a breathy chuckle against Harry's reddened skin.

"I can't, can I️? So I️ can't say that I️ love how pale your arse is? Especially when the rest of your body is tanned, because then I️ can see all of the bite marks that I've made, and I️ love it."

"Nope. You can't. It's not fair," Harry says, shaking his head as Louis hums lowly into the small of his back, his warm breath sending shivers down Harry's spine. His body shudders when Louis' fingers trace the cleft of his arse.

"I️ can't tell you that I️ love how red your arse turns after I've spanked it?" Harry jolts when Louis gives his arse a little pinch. "I️ can't tell you that I love how sweet you taste down here?" Harry whines as Louis prods at his hole with his tongue. "Fuck, Harry, you taste like cherries. I love it.”

Harry groans when just the tip of one of Louis' lubed up fingers is slowly pushed past his rim, like he's ignoring the fact that Louis' talking to him, and he wiggles his bum as if to tell Louis to hurry up already.

"Alright, calm down," Louis murmurs into his skin, his sharp little teeth nipping at Harry's arse. Harry sighs into his pillow, but it quickly turns into a choked up moan that he tries to stifle by biting down on his knuckles when Louis slowly eases in a second and third finger.

"Do you want to come like this, or do you want me to fuck you, and then we can kiss and cuddle and lie in bed?" Louis asks, cruelly curling his fingers upwards. Harry just about answers, gasping for air.

"I️-I️ want you to fuck me,” Harry stutters. And then I️ want kisses and cuddles. And then we'll- shit, Lou, _please_. We'll shower. And more kisses and cuddles. And then we can go downstairs. And more kisses and cuddles, plus some tea. Please."

"Always so polite, even when you're being a greedy boy," Louis teases, ducking his head to lick between his fingers, feeling smug when Harry sobs into his fisted hand.

“Just fuck me, Louis, please,” Harry begs, beginning to feel agitated as Louis scissors his hole open and crooks his fingers in a come hither motion.

"Have I️ ever told you how fucking sexy you sound like this? Especially in the morning. Your voice is fucking gorgeous. But I'm the only one who gets to hear it like this, aren't I️?" Harry nods frantically, just wanting to get fucked as soon as he can.

"And I'm the only one who will ever see you like this, in such a state, practically drooling for my cock in your tight little arse, aren't I️?" Louis almost growls, one of his hands reaching up to pull Harry's head back by his long hair.

"Yes! _God, yes_ ," Harry keens, but then whines when Louis gently pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, feeling empty as his hole clenches around nothing.

"No," he whimpers. "Come back. What are you doing?" His hips rut against the pillow under them as he tries to get some friction on his poor cock.

"Stop." His hips still instantly when he hears Louis' voice and feels two strong hands firmly pressing down on them. "Good boy. Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to ri-"

Louis doesn't even finish his sentence before Harry's answering. "Fuck me. Now."

Louis smiles. He knew Harry was going to say that. "Turn over then. I️ want to see your face." Harry flips over immediately, and Louis fails to hide his smirk at Harry's eagerness.

"Don't laugh at me!" Harry lightly smacks Louis' chest, but then blushes when Louis takes hold of his hand and kisses each of his knuckles.

"I️ love your hands. Have I️ told you that?" Louis asks, holding one of Harry's hands to his cheek and kissing his palm. "And I️ love your adorable little tummy."

He nuzzles Harry's stomach, nipping at the soft skin under his navel before unbuttoning Harry's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it to the side,  then kissing up to his chest.

"I️ definitely love your nipples," he says, fingers cruelly pinching at one of them as his tongue gently flicks over another. Harry groans, his chest arching up into Louis' mouth, hissing quietly when Louis bites down harshly on his nipple.

"I️ love that you have four of them.” The blunt nails of his free hand dig into one of Harry’s smaller, less responsive nipples, but Harry still whines as though it’s taking everything he’s got not to come.

“Just means that I️ have more to play with. And I️ love how sensitive they all are. If my fingers just brush against them, you'll automatically melt into the mattress."

He mouths down to Harry's hips, teeth sinking in to the skin stretched tightly over Harry's hipbone. "I love your hips. You've never liked them, but they've always been one of your physical attributes that I love most."

"I adore your legs, especially your thighs," he continues, gentle hands squeezing Harry's thighs. "I mean, who doesn't? They're just beautiful." He peppers soft little kisses all over them, causing Harry to squirm away, feeling a little ticklish.

"How very generous of you to love all of me," Harry snaps, feeling restless because he's not getting fucked like he wants to. "Now please start fucking me before I️ go and find my precious Damien."

Louis snorts at that, shaking his head. "You're such a weirdo. I still can't believe you named your vibrator. I know you love it, but it's just my replacement. I wouldn't want you to go getting too attached to it, and then suddenly lose it for some reason."

"Says you!" Harry exclaims, incredulous. "Do remember that _you_ are the one who drunkenly named his own penis _The Yoghurt Slinger_."

Louis clutches his own chest, placing a hand over his heart, mock anguish painting the lines of his gorgeous face, but Harry can see the laughter in his bright blue eyes. "And it was a great name. Agree with me," he adds on when Harry shakes his head disappointedly.

Harry closes his eyes tightly, refusing to look at Louis' pouty face. "Don't look at me like that. If anyone is the weirdo here, it's you, not me."

"You're such a pesky little brat, but I️ love you," Louis says quietly, cupping Harry's cheek in his hand just before he reaches over him to grab the lube from the desk and pour some more over himself.

Harry gives him a dazzling smile, running his thumb over his cheekbone and gently kissing the tip of Louis' nose. "I️ love you too."

Louis lubes himself up, his hand tugging at his hard cock a few times before bending Harry's legs further, pushing his thighs up towards his chest and slowly pushing in.

After some time in which Louis is dying to just thrust forwards and fuck Harry hard and fast, but he doesn't want to hurt his baby, Harry finally speaks, and it's the one word that lets Louis know he can start moving. "Ready."

Louis curls their fingers together and firmly presses Harry's hands down on either side of him, then starts to shallowly thrust his hips. Harry's fingers tighten around Louis' and his nose nudges Louis' jaw as he whimpers into his neck.

"I don't know how you're always so tight," Louis grits out, nipping at Harry's clavicle. "I fuck you nearly every day, but you're still as tight as a damn virgin."

Louis lets go of Harry's hands and rests his own hands on either side of Harry's head instead, moving to suck at the pale skin of Harry's throat.

Harry gasps softly as Louis hits his prostate, his hands grappling at Louis' back, nails cutting into the smooth skin. He throws his head back when Louis' teeth sink into his left nipple, refusing to let go, even when tears start to form in his eyes and Harry tries to pull his head away.

One of his hands wanders down his stomach to finish himself off, but Louis smacks it away and wraps his own hand around Harry's neglected cock. Harry bucks up into Louis' fist as Louis flicks his wrist, swiping his thumb over the tip.

"You want to come, darling?" Louis asks, a devilish smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. Harry groans, hoping that will suffice as an answer for Louis. "Go on, then. Come for me, my beautiful boy.”

Harry comes with a cry of Louis' name all over the inked butterfly on his stomach, his body tense as he throws his head back in ecstasy, and then relaxed.

Louis comes immediately after him when Harry tightens around his cock, his teeth clamping down hard onto Harry's collarbone.

Louis slowly pulls out, Harry wincing as he feels empty all of a sudden, until Louis moves down Harry's trembling body, throwing both of Harry's legs over his shoulders and lowering his head to roughly lick at Harry's raw pink hole.

Harry shies away from Louis' skilled tongue, pushing at his shoulders before finally giving in, whimpering. "Sensitive," he hisses as Louis nibbles at his rim, yanking on Louis' hair to bring him up to his level, kissing him slowly with a closed mouth.

Louis reluctantly pulls back from Harry's kiss-swollen lips to look at his boy, whose eyes are closed as he smiles, dazed. His eyes trail down to the bite mark on Harry's collarbone, and he kisses it softly before pecking Harry's cheek.

"Oops. Sorry about that." He runs a gentle finger over the mark. "I became a bit of a savage then. But you must excuse me. I was lost in the throes of mad passion."

"Hi- ow!" Harry yelps as Louis pinches his sore nipples. "What was that for, you cruel person?" He whines, rubbing at his stinging chest with the hand that's not holding onto Louis’ hair.

"Don't be such a cheese ball," Louis responds, flicking Harry's nose. "And stop eating your hands!" His thumb strokes along the small indents of Harry's teeth on his knuckles.

"Cannibalism is not appreciated or tolerated in this household," Louis scolds with a stern expression on his face before it melts into a fond smile.

He rests his weight on Harry before rolling them over so that Harry is lying on top of him, his head lying on his tattooed chest and his hand resting over Louis' heart as his fingers draw meaningless patterns on Louis' skin.

They lie in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, snuggling into each other's bodies before Harry interrupts the quietness of the room. "Knock knock."

Louis groans, closing his eyes as he throws his head back onto the pillow. "Don't groan at me unless we're having sex, Louis Tomlinson. Which we aren't. Anymore."

"But I'm tired, Harold. I can't do jokes right now. My brain is malfunctioning from a lack of energy which I lost because of you looking and sounding so sexy in the morning."

Harry's cheeks turn pink, and Louis finds it so adorable that Harry still blushes when he gets complimented by Louis, even after them being together for years.

"Well, it's good to know that I can still wear you out, you old man," Harry jokes, fingers insistently poking at Louis' ribs.

Louis takes back what he just said about Harry being adorable and innocent. He's not either of them. He's a little menace, and a pain in the arse, even though he's the one who gets fucked.

"I'm not old!" He continues when Harry raises an eyebrow. "Give me a break, I'm only 27 years young." Louis tugs on one of Harry's curls, watching in awe as it springs back into place.

He doesn't realise that he's done it a few times now until he feels Harry's pointy chin dig into his chest as he stares up at Louis, apparently amused by Louis' fascination with his hair.

"Are you ever not going to be obsessed with my hair? Like, would you cry if I got it cut off?" Harry has a pensive look on his face as he says this, as if he's actually considering chopping off his long locks.

"Of course I would! I love your hair," Louis exclaims, actually sounding a bit upset as he runs his fingers through Harry's tangled curls. "Getting your hair cut is completely forbidden. Unless it's a tiny trim."

"Oh." Louis looks down at Harry with furrowed brows from where he's pressing kisses into Harry's hair, finding Harry's small sentence of one word to be suspicious.

"Harry." He narrows his eyes at Harry, who fiddles with his fingers in a failed attempt to avoid eye contact with Louis. "What did you do?"

"I might have booked an appointment at the barbershop to get my hair cut off to about here." Harry timidly holds a hand up so that it's level with his jaw, just under his ear, and winces like he's scared of how Louis will react to this.

The silence in the room following his bold statement about chopping his hair off is deafening. "Lou, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but-"

"I'm divorcing you." Louis' voice is quiet, and it sounds a little tearful. Harry looks up to see Louis glaring at him, actual tears welling up in his eyes. He had no idea Louis was so attached to his hair.

"Lou, don't cry, babe. I can always just cancel the appointment. I don't have to get it cut if you don't want me to." Harry tries to wipe away the wetness under Louis' eyes with his thumbs, but Louis slaps his hands away.

"No! Go and get it cut. You know what, you might as well get your whole head shaved." Harry's bottom lip juts out, and Louis fights the urge to give in to Harry's adorable face and kiss his pout away.

"No. If you don't want it, then I don't want it." Louis sighs, stroking Harry's naked back before resting a hand on his cheek and lightly kissing his forehead.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Harry. If you want to get your hair cut, then go for it. You shouldn't be letting me stop you from doing what you want."

"It's okay if you want to. I won't be mad. I'll just be a little upset because I'll miss your hair, but eventually, I'll end up getting used to it." Harry looks up at Louis, adamantly shaking his head.

"I won't be getting it cut." He says the next part with a growing smile on his face. "I'd cancel the appointment if I had actually made one."

Louis pushes himself up with the help of his hands so that he's sitting up with a smirking Harry in his lap. "What did you just say?"

Harry grins at him, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I was just joking. I never booked an appointment in the first place." Louis stares at him, mouth gaping.

"You really think I'd cut my hair off? It's my pride and joy." Harry lovingly strokes his own hair, which Louis would find weird if he didn't love Harry's hair so much too.

"You absolute dick!" Louis exclaims, relieved that Harry's hair isn't going to disappear any time soon, but frustrated with Harry at the same time. He grabs the pillow he was lying down on and wields it as a weapon, battering Harry's head with it.

"Hey!" Harry whines, trying to protect his fragile skull from Louis by curling up into a tiny ball on his stomach. "Stop hitting me!" Louis huffs, annoyed, and continues hitting him on the back this time. "It was just a joke! I didn't know you loved my hair that much!"

Louis finally stops thrashing Harry and drops the pillow onto the bed, frowning as he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head to the side so that he doesn't have to look at Harry's guilty face.

"Lou. Come on, look at me," Harry tries to coax him, but Louis has always been extremely stubborn, and so he shrugs Harry's hand off of his shoulder and turns away from Harry so that he's glaring at the wall, causing said boy to fall out of his lap.

"Please, Lou. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You know that." Harry shifts to settle in Louis' lap again, cupping his face in his cold hands when Louis looks back down at the bed.

"Go away. I don't like you, and I'm not your friend anymore." Louis doesn't know when he suddenly turned into a five year old, but his words have the desired effect on Harry.

"Louis," he whines, dropping his head to Louis' shoulder and nosing at his neck, raining soft kisses over the skin. Harry knows that he's won over Louis when the corners of Louis' lips start to twitch up into a little smile.

Louis knows that sometimes, when he doesn't have Louis' full attention, Harry can get clingy and whines a lot. And that's exactly what Harry is doing right now. Louis secretly loves when Harry gets like this. Harry knows this too.

"Fine," Louis sighs, rolling his eyes as if he has no choice but to give in to Harry's shenanigans, but the huge grin on his face says otherwise. "I suppose I can forgive you for nearly giving me a heart attack. But don't do it again. I don't really want to die young."

"Yay!" Harry cheers like a little child, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders and burying his face in Louis' neck, but Louis finds it so endearing.

"You're such a child," Louis remarks, placing his hands on Harry's waist and leaning back slightly to look at Harry's face, which seems to be quite offended.

"Excuse me! Who's the one that started a one sided pillow fight? You. Who's the one that insists on watching Mickey Mouse when he's drunk? You."

"Who's the one that slides down the banister instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person almost every single day, and then comes crying to me when his crotch crashes into the pillar? Oh yeah. That's _you_. I'm not the child here. That's you. Not me. _You_."

Harry emphasises his words with a jab at Louis' chest every time he addresses Louis. "Now you need to apologise to me for calling me a child. And for calling me weird! Don't think I've forgotten about that."

Harry watches him expectantly, most likely waiting for an apology, but instead he gets a kiss. His eyes widen before closing and he kisses back, linking his fingers behind Louis' neck.

One of Louis' hands tangles into Harry's hair, pulling him closer as the other smooths down the curve of his back to squeeze at his bare arse. Louis moans into Harry's mouth, fingers digging in to his soft flesh, pulling him closer.

Harry whimpers prettily when Louis bites his bottom lip and sucks it into his own mouth, his fingers tracing Harry's hole. Harry leans back a little so that his hand can slowly wrap around the base of Louis' cock, fingers squeezing at his shaft. Louis groans at the contact, fucking up into Harry’s hand.

"I think I've thought up a suitable punishment for you for being mean to me," Harry breathes against Louis' lips. "And it's this." Harry breaks away from Louis' mouth, jumping out of his lap and hurrying into their bathroom to switch on the shower.

“Have fun wanking!” Harry calls over his shoulder with a huge smirk on his face, not even trying to be subtle when he wiggles his hips as he goes, knowing perfectly well that Louis’ eyes will be glued to the soft swell of his arse.

“Come back here, you little shit! We’re not finished yet!” Louis yells after him, shaking his head with a small, fond smile playing on his lips. Louis loves him, even though he’s a little pest. 

Even though Harry is the biggest cock tease Louis knows, and even though Harry loves to leave Louis hanging on the brink of an orgasm (which Louis will get him back for, sooner or later), Louis wouldn’t trade this life with him for anything in the whole universe.

When he eventually finds the strength and the willpower to get up off the bed and go into the shower, Louis finds Harry naked and wet. The perfect combination.

He walks over to Harry, who is turned away from him, giving Louis the perfect view of his toned legs and back, water droplets trailing down the dip of his spine.

Harry is startled when he feels two arms wrap around his waist, but then smirks and pushes his hips back against Louis’ crotch when Louis grinds against his arse. 

“Hi, babe,” Harry says quietly, turning his head for a kiss when one of Louis’ hands cups his cheek. The soft smacking of their lips is muffled by the sound of the water sprinkling down on them. 

Their kissing turns into a makeout session, and then Harry ends the kiss, falling to his knees in front of Louis, looking up at him with faux innocence in his wide green eyes. “Can I suck you off?”

The way Harry looks on his knees and his words go straight to Louis’ cock, which was already half-hard from grinding against Harry. “Sure, baby. Don’t even need to ask me to do that.” 

Harry smiles up at him before licking his palm then wrapping his big hand around the base of Louis’ cock, kitten licking the tip.

Louis groans, tossing his head back as he tangles his fingers in Harry’s long hair. “You taste sweeter,” Harry says, a small grin on his face. “You’ve been eating more fruit like I told you to, haven’t you?”

“Fuck,” Louis spits out as Harry sucks on just the tip before licking a long stripe up  his cock, tongue flicking along the thick vein.

He places the tip in his mouth again, licking at the underside of Louis’ cock before slowly nudging his head against Louis’ hand, placing his own hands behind his back as he stares up at Louis. 

“Want me to fuck your mouth?” Louis asks, hands tightening in Harry’s curls. He nods, mouth still full. “Okay,” Louis breathes, brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes.

His hand lingers on Harry’s cheek before he suddenly thrusts into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth, pushing Harry’s mouth further down his cock so that his nose is pressed to Louis’ stomach. 

Harry chokes a little, gagging on Louis’ cock because he didn’t expect Louis to fuck into his mouth so suddenly. He was too distracted by Louis’ gentle hand on his face.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax his jaw as much as possible, mouth slack and seemingly inviting to Louis, because he thrusts his hips forwards again, not giving Harry enough time to recover before actually fucking his mouth. 

Louis’ eyes are fixed on Harry’s raw red mouth, lips stretching to accommodate Louis’ cock. Louis loves it when Harry gives him blowjobs, because Harry is just so good at it, he looks like he’s being wrecked, and Harry loves it too. It’s a win-win situation. 

Harry’s eyes are starting to water, and Louis watches as a single tear trails down Harry’s cheek, but he’s alright. Louis knows that it’s just because he’s choking. But Harry likes that, so it’s okay. 

“Fuck, Haz, baby, want you to get yourself off too,” Louis grits out, glancing down at Harry’s hard cock. Harry whines quietly, sending vibrations down Louis’ cock, before wrapping a hand around his own cock and slowly sliding two fingers into his loosened hole.

The sight of a flushed, whimpering Harry sends Louis over the edge, cock jerking in Harry’s mouth as hot pulses of his come shoot down Harry’s throat. Harry moans around Louis’ sensitive cock as he comes too, spilling over his hand.

Harry pulls off Louis’ cock to lick at the sensitive tip, whining when Louis moves too far away from him. Louis grabs his hands and slowly pulls Harry to his feet, curling a hand round the back of his neck and the small of his back before kissing him gently, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue.

Harry sighs softly into his mouth and cups his face, body still trembling a little from his orgasm. “So good for me, my love. Always so perfect,” Louis murmurs against his swollen lips, stroking up and down his back. 

Harry ends the kiss and presses a soft kiss to Louis’ stubbly cheek, and Louis can feel the corners of his lips turn up into a smile against his skin. “I love you, Lou.”

 “I love you too, Haz.” Louis pecks his nose before Harry turns around and reaches for his Wild Cherry body wash, passing it back to Louis, who proceeds to squirt it into his hands and scrub up and down the softness of Harry’s damp back.

“Now I see why you tasted like cherries.” Harry’s body melts beneath his fingertips and Louis finds it so amazing that he has the power to make this beautiful boy fall to his knees just for him.

After cleaning his back, Louis turns Harry round to wash his front, and jolts when Harry’s hands suddenly tangle in his hair, but then relaxes when his shampoo covered fingers gently massage Louis’ head.

They swap jobs, Louis washing Harry’s hair while Harry cleans Louis’ body, before rinsing off and wrapping clean white towels around their waists, Harry remembering to grab two extra smaller towels for their dripping hair.

Harry walks over to the sink, grabbing their toothbrushes and flicking open the cap of the toothpaste, glaring at it when it refuses to come out. He pouts at Louis, who rolls his pretty blue eyes and snatches it off him, squeezing too hard so that it squirts out all over his hand.

Harry giggles at this, swiping some of the toothpaste off Louis’ hand and applying it to his own toothbrush before sticking it in his mouth and pressing the button to switch it on.

He watches with a half smile as Louis vigorously scrubs the toothpaste off his hands before putting some more onto his toothbrush, then starts to brush his own teeth.

 They make a quick job of brushing their teeth, nudging each other’s sides as they do so. Louis nudges him on the hip a little too hard, and he nearly falls over, but Louis quickly wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him upright.

“My hero,” Harry tries to say, but his toothbrush is still in his mouth, so it ends up coming out as “mah hewoh.” Louis rinses his mouth out then turns to stare at him, unsure about what he’s heard.

“What did you just say?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he tilts his head to the side in confusion. He looks really adorable, just like a little puppy.

Harry spits out his toothpaste and turns to Louis, a foamy grin on his face. “I said that you’re my hero.” He places a hand on Louis’ shoulder and kisses his cheek, leaving behind some toothpaste in the shape of his lips, much to Louis’ disgust.

“Ew! Harry! We just showered and now you’ve put toothpaste on me!” Louis lets go of Harry and furiously rubs at his cheek, making it turn red from the pressure of his hand.

Harry scoffs at this after rinsing his mouth. “Louis, since five months after we met, you’ve been coming all over my face. Even in my hair and my eyebrows and eyelashes. I’m pretty sure a little bit of toothpaste on your face won’t do you any harm.”

“But that’s different!” Louis starts to whine, stopping when he sees the look on Harry’s face. He huffs, unwrapping the wet towel from his damp hair and using it to clean his face. 

Harry starts to move closer to him, so Louis tries to avoid his gaze by staring into the mirror. It works until Harry is close enough to kiss him, their lips nearly brushing, and now, he can’t just ignore his baby.

“I love you,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, moving back so that Louis can see his adorable dimpled smile. Louis sighs, his body sagging in defeat. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. I guess I just can’t win with you, can I?” Harry just shrugs, smiling softly. Louis kisses his forehead before leading him back into their bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. 

He walks over to the dresser, rummaging through the drawers to find a pair of boxers for him and Harry, then turns and tosses one pair to Harry, dropping his towel and pulling the underwear up his damp legs. 

Louis smirks when he sees Harry staring at his revealed crotch, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated as he chews on his bottom lip like he hasn’t just been fucked. 

He goes over to Harry, lightly tapping his chin to catch his attention. “Close your mouth and put your boxers on, Hazza. You’ll catch flies like that.” 

Harry’s mouth snaps shut and his cheeks become a soft pink colour, which suits him quite a bit. He silently puts on his own boxers and then stands up, walking to the wardrobe.

Harry sorts through his tops, smiling when he feels Louis’ arms wrap around his waist as Louis presses a soft kiss to his shoulder blade.

“I think you should wear this one again, Haz,” Louis whispers, fingers playing with the hem of Harry’s old lilac sweater. “You look soft and warm and cute and really huggable in it, and I feel like cuddling with you.”

Harry snorts out a laugh, one of those laughs that sounds like he’s honking, and he always blushes after them, but Louis finds them adorable for some strange reason.

”Lou, that’s so old, and I’m not sure it even fits me anymore. In fact, I’m pretty sure I threw it in a bag to take to the charity store. I wonder how it got back in the wardrobe.” 

He turns his head to look at Louis with a raised eyebrow over his shoulder, and he looks a little bashful. “Please, darling. I’ve been asking you to wear it for days,” Louis begs.

He’s even daring to pout at Harry, trying to make him feel guilty when he knows he’s been rightly accused of returning Harry’s sweater to their wardrobe.

“Fine,” Harry gives in immediately, rolling his eyes at the smug grin on Louis’ face. He pulls the hanger out of the wardrobe and tugs the sweater off it, then puts the hanger back in the wardrobe and closes the sliding doors.

Harry puts his arms through the holes of the sleeves first, then tries to pull it over his head, but it gets stuck on his small ears. Louis assists him in freeing his ears, kissing one of them and mumbling something about them being insufferably cute, then pulls it down and smooths it over his torso.

For some reason, the sleeves are still too long on him, and dangle down past his fingers. He’s tempted to roll them up to the middle of his forearms, but knows that Louis will complain, because he loves it when Harry has sweater paws.

The sweater billows out around his narrow waist, but is too short on him, cutting off just above his navel, leaving a small strip of his pale skin visible.

Harry is startled when Louis throws his arms around him and starts petting his hair, leaving sweet little kisses all over Harry’s face and neck. “My pretty cuddly baby,” he murmurs into the dip of Harry’s collarbone.

“Pretty baby?” Louis asks after a couple of seconds of silence. Harry hums into his hair. “Please will you make me some tea?” Then he looks up at Harry with those bright blue eyes, and Harry can’t say no to them.

“Okay.” He parts from Louis but still holds his hand, shivering when he is no longer encased in the warmth of Louis’ body. “Lou,” he whines, jutting out his bottom lip. “I feel like I’m wearing a crop top.”

“Well, you’ve done it before so there’s nothing new there,” Louis replies, a smug smirk curling the corners of his lips upwards as he pinches the soft skin of Harry’s bare hips between his fingers.

“Lou!” Harry exclaims, lightly smacking his arm. “Don’t be dirty,” he admonishes, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis just smiles sweetly at him and tugs on his hand to take him downstairs.

“I love you,” Louis announces when they reach the bottom of the stairs, so Harry kisses him in response, arms curling around his neck to keep him in place.

Louis grips onto Harry’s hips, his thumbs pressing into Harry’s hipbones as he backs them up into the kitchen and cups Harry’s thighs in his hands to carefully lift Harry up onto the worktop, never ceasing their kiss.

Louis pulls back from the kiss, their lips still brushing as he gently squeezes Harry’s thighs and murmurs, “I think we should stop now, otherwise I’ll end up bending you over the worktop and fucking you again.”

Harry reddens and pushes him away with two hands to his chest, hopping down off the worktop before filling up the kettle with some water and switching it on, then he proceeds to shoo Louis out of the way. 

“Get out of my kitchen and stop being so horny,” he reprimands, pointing in the direction of the living room with the hand that’s holding a teaspoon. 

“ _Our_ kitchen,” Louis stresses, correcting him as he flounces out of the kitchen, but not before stealing another quick kiss from Harry, leaving him breathless. 

“Our kitchen,” Harry agrees quietly with Louis, a fond smile on his face as he shakes his head at Louis’ crazy antics. No more than around half a minute later, Louis comes bounding into the kitchen like a little puppy searching for dog treats.

“Couldn't stay away from you, love. You’re too tempting,” Louis explains, kissing Harry’s cheek. Harry rolls his eyes. “Excuse me, Harold. If I were you, I’d take that as a compliment, thank you very much.”

 “Go inside, Louis,” Harry demands as he stirs the tea. “I’m almost done. There’s no point in waiting around for me.” Louis stubbornly shakes his head. 

“I want to stay here with you though,” he whines, hugging Harry from behind, almost making him drop the teaspoon in his mug of tea. Harry sighs, closing his eyes. 

“Well, I’m going inside now, so come on.” Louis reluctantly releases him and follows him to the living room, helping himself to some milk chocolate Digestives from the biscuit jar in the cupboard next to the oven. 

“Do you want to watch something or not?” Louis asks, about to pick up the remote control for the TV. Harry thinks for a while. If he decides to watch the TV, Louis will be distracted, and won’t cuddle him, and he really wants to be cuddled. 

“No. Just want to cuddle.” And who is Louis to try and refuse a cuddle with his husband? He sinks into the sofa and pulls Harry down into his lap, arms tightening around his waist.

Harry carefully picks up his cup of tea from the glass table in front of them and takes a sip, lashes fluttering as he sighs at the sweet taste flooding his mouth, even as his tongue is scalded.

Louis tuts at this. “How many times have I told you not to do that?” Harry turns and scowls at him. “I get that you like your tea piping hot, but you’re going to end up burning your tongue off one day.”

“Well, you like your tea cold!” Harry says, trying to defend himself. “What is the point in having tea if it’s cold? What is the point in actually switching the kettle on if you’re just going to wait for your tea to cool down?”

“We’re both so stupid,” Louis cackles, burying his face in the back of Harry’s neck. “We argue over the dumbest things ever, like whether it’s better to drink tea hot or cold. That makes me happy.”

“Speak for yourself,” Harry mumbles, a grumpy look on his face. By grumpy, Louis just means that Harry’s pouting and looks like a little kitten. “Tea’s still better hot.”

Louis laughs at this. “No. What I meant was that I’m glad we have little tiffs over silly little domestic things like that. I’m glad that we aren’t one of those couples have massive screaming matches, or argue over every little possible thing.”

“Oh. So am I.” Harry sets his tea back down on the table and turns to curl up in Louis’ warm, familiar chest, purring like a satisfied kitten when Louis’ hands start to stroke through his hair.

“I am actually married to a cat,” Louis murmurs in awe, watching as Harry curls up around his body, arms wrapped around his neck and face burrowed into his chest.

“You love this cat,” Harry argues weakly, feeling tired after Louis decided he was horny and disturbed his precious sleep. “You also made this cat even more sleepy than he was yesterday.”

“Sorry, baby. Go to sleep and I’ll wake you up in a few hours. We don’t have any things to do or people to see or places to be, do we?”

Harry groans. Louis has gotten into a habit of using that particular phrase, and it’s starting to annoy Harry. “Shut up,” he whines. “Cuddle me.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Louis says, rolling his eyes fondly at the actual child sprawled across his lap like he’s an actual chair.

“You got that right. I am royalty. I’m a princess,” Harry says, politely covering his mouth with his hand as he yawns, smacking his dry lips together.

“No, you’re not a princess.” Harry glares up at Louis, who’s just grinning down at him like a lunatic. “You are a queen. My queen.”

Harry smiles shyly at this, cheeks pink as he pinches Louis’ bicep. “Now who’s the cheese ball?” He asks, smirking a little.

“Still you. Always you. You’re my cheese ball queen.” Harry huffs at this, sliding out of Louis’ lap and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I hate you so much right now.” Harry squeals when Louis attacks him and tackles him down so that he’s lying on the sofa, arms pinned down, and Louis has a maniacal grin on his face.

“No, you don’t. You love me, and I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the rest of eternity, because we’re soulmates.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey! That’s rude.”

“So are you. You woke me up at 7am on a Saturday.”

“Go to sleep, you little pest.”

“Love you, Lou.”

“...love you too, Haz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a cringy ending. Thank you for reading. If you spot any mistakes - grammar, spelling etc - don’t be afraid to point it out in the comments. Bye. xx


End file.
